


no matter how far you are (you’ll find me in the space between)

by fistitout



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, I guess at least, band!au, they’re older that’s for sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistitout/pseuds/fistitout
Summary: After spending two months apart, Zed and Addison make up for lost time.
Relationships: Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been doing a lot of smut writing in the past few months! Here’s a special surprise for the end of the year! Big thanks to the love of my life [kokinu09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokinu09/pseuds/Kokinu09) aka my bestest friend, none of this would be possible without her encouraging me and proofing! Enjoy!!

The dress is too blue, the ribbon sits wrong in her hair, and as Bree walks through the door she's just coming to the sudden and unexpected realization that she owns nothing but sneakers.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” she mutters. 

Bree surveys the scene in both amusement and shock. Their whole living room is a mess, clothes and pillows strewn everywhere, and Addison is laying in the middle of the floor, just about ready to give up. 

“Geez, Addison,” Bree mumbles. She walks over and kicks Addison’s knee gently. “Close your legs, girl. Unless you want a roach to crawl up your vagina.” 

Addison groans. “I haven’t seen Zed in  _ two _ months! Two!” 

“Yes I’m aware,” Bree grumbles as she starts walking around the room, picking up after her friend. 

Addison ignores her and continues to rant. “I can’t find  _ any _ shoes and all my sexy panties are in the wash! It’s a fucking disaster!” 

“Ok, well, you  _ have _ to put on some type of underwear if you wanna lay all spread eagle like that.” 

Addison huffs but closes her legs. Outside, Willa smashes the horn and Addison groans again. She honestly can’t find the will to even get up at this point. They need to leave right  _ now _ , at that very moment, if they want to get to Oregon on time. But she can’t face Zed the way she is. Everything has to be  _ perfect _ . 

Bree grabs her arm and pulls. Addison groans but sits up and pouts. “I’m not going,” she grumbles. “Just look at me.”

“You look pretty,” Bree notes. 

“Exactly!” she exclaims. “I’m not trying to look  _ pretty _ .” 

“But—“ 

“I have not seen my boyfriend in  _ two _ months! I’m trying to get fucked. I don’t want a nice dinner and sweet kisses and shit. I want to get  _ fucked _ . I want his dick to fucking destroy me.” 

Bree blinks. “Well, that is a vivid image I don’t want in my head.” 

Addison ignores her. “I need dick, and I will not get dick if I show up in sneakers and a  _ cute _ dress!” 

Bree rolls her eyes. “Then stand up because Willa and Wynter are waiting in the car and your man is waiting for you in Oregon. So grab your clothes. We have nine and a half hours before we even get to Portland. We’ll figure this out on the road.” 

“But—“

“No buts!” She pulls Addison to her feet and starts dragging her to her bedroom. “Grab like eight skirts and shirts or whatever the fuck you need. And put on some fucking underwear.” 

“But—“ 

“No! We will stop at Victoria’s Secret on the way just grab your shit and let’s go!” 

  
  


Willa gives them ten minutes. It’s kind of an overestimate given they return with several pairs of panties  _ and _ bras. 

“I thought you needed a pair of underwear?” Willa groans. 

Addison giggles as Willa starts the engine. “I like to have options,” is all she says. 

Willa grumbles under her breath. She pulls out of the parking space and guns it, speeding out of the lot and onto the main road. 

Addison waits until they’re on the highway before she twists her arms behind her back and yanks down the zipper of the dress she’d left the house in. 

Willa eyes her through the rearview mirror. “You better not be getting naked back there.” 

Addison unsnaps the hooks of her bra and giggles. “Too late,” she jokes. “I’ll be fast, promise!” 

“Don’t flash the motorists!” Wynter sings, sparing Addison a glance before she shrieks. “Oh my god! Your boobs are just…out!” 

Addison rolls her eyes while Willa laughs. Addison reaches into the bag and pulls out the floral, green, lace, halter bralette she’d just bought. She probably shouldn’t wear it as a shirt, but her nipples didn’t show which she saw as a win. Plus Zed would go absolutely  _ crazy _ once he saw her. 

There’s only twenty minutes before they will get to the airport to pick up Wyatt, then another fifteen to the venue where the zombies are running through soundcheck. 

Addison grabs the little black thong from the back and manages to stand in the backseat, slide her dress down to the floor,  _ and _ get the underwear on mostly seamlessly. Ok so not seamlessly. And she’s sure she gets some looks because anyone looking in can see her ass through the window. But what matters is that it doesn’t take as long as it  _ should _ . And then, she manages to get into the old black skirt that she had randomly snatched from her closet, that Bree had spent hours cutting, sewing, and altering into the cutest and sexiest mini skirt a girl could ask for. 

“Okay, Willa, drive carefully,” Bree says. “We’re doing makeup back here!” 

“Can’t that wait?” Willa grumbles. “We’re on the fucking highway.” 

Bree scoffs. “No, it can’t wait. Just don’t be reckless. And everything shall be fine.” 

Willa grumbles and complains more, both things that Addison and Bree ignore. And even though she complains, Willa does drive more carefully, and Bree absolutely slays Addison’s makeup. By the time they get to the airport, she looks and feels stunning, a complete 180 from that morning. 

Willa stops at the pickup zone that she probably isn’t supposed to be in and Addison jumps out despite the wolf’s protests from the front seat. She goes around to the trunk and yanks it open, pulling her duffle open and grabbing her favorite jacket. The one-piece of clothing that’ll tie her whole outfit together. 

_ Addison lays back in bed with a huff. “Don’t leave me,” she whines for probably the third time that night. _

_ And, for the third time that night, Zed says, “It’s only a few months, Baby.”  _

_ “A few months without you is torture,” she complains. “You’re basically ripping out my soul.” She sits up, pushing her white hair out of her face so she can see him. He’s standing by the closet, dropping his clothes into a suitcase that they’ll fix later, and smirking like this is all funny. Addison points an accusatory finger at him. “You, Zed Necrodopolis, are stealing half my soul. And taking it all over the stupid country, on your stupid fucking tour.”  _

_ Zed laughs, crossing the room and crawling onto the bed, grinning at her. “Aw, poor baby,” he says. She pouts and he gives her a short kiss.  _

_ “It’s only five months. Not even half a year,” he reminds her. “And we’ll talk every day.”  _

_ She crosses her arms and looks down. “It’s not the same,” she mumbles. “I want you here. With me.”  _

_ “I know you do,” he whispers. “But I have to go, you know that. How many zombies can say the band that they started in bumfuck Seabrook, New Hampshire has a national tour?”  _

_ “Only my two best friends and the most amazing boyfriend in the world,” she grumbles.  _

_ “Exactly,” he says. “I don’t wanna leave you either. But think of how much good will come after this tour!”  _

_ He smiles, big and excited, and Addison can’t help but give a small smile. She couldn’t actually be pouty and upset when he was so excited. He was right, too. This was huge for him, for their friends, for all zombies everywhere.  _

_ “It’s gonna be awesome,” she tells him. “I’m just…I’m gonna miss you. So much.”  _

_ His face softens. “I’m gonna miss you too.” He reaches up and cradles her jaw in his hand, and she wraps her arms around his neck. “You’re my favorite human ever.”  _

_ “You’re my favorite zombie ever,” she whispers. He smiles and kisses her. She sighs against his lips, relaxing under his gentle touch. Briefly, it crosses her mind that she’s not going to see him for months—not until she could get away from both school and work—and she wouldn’t get kisses like this for  _ months _. But she forces the thought away and savors the moment.  _

_ Zed’s free hand drops down to her hip and rests there for a moment before he’s rolling them over. He lays on his back while Addison shifts to straddle him, both of them smiling. It only lasts another few seconds because Eliza bangs on their door and shouts, “Zed, you’d better be finished packing!”  _

_ Addison pulls away and sighs. Right, he was leaving tomorrow. And she wouldn’t see him for months.  _

_ “Does your tour really have to be one hundred and seventy-two days? I don’t think I’ll last.”  _

_ Zed raises an amused eyebrow. “You counted.”  _

_ “Yes I counted,” she says. “I’m gonna miss you. I gotta keep track of the days.”  _

_ “It won’t be that long,” he promises. “You won’t even notice I’m gone.”  _

_ Addison frowns. Zed sighs and scoots to the edge of the bed. Before she can ask any questions, he lifts her up off the bed as he stands. She squeals and tightens her grip around him.  _

_ “What are you doing?” she asks.  _

_ “I have to finish packing,” he says. “Down.”  _

_ She jumps down with a huff. Zed reaches around her and into the closet, taking a moment to look at whatever he’s holding behind her over before smiling. “Keep this,” he says, bringing it around so she can see.  _

_ She gasps, not even daring to touch it. She’d never been allowed to mess around with it before. It was his favorite, one of a kind and therefore his good luck charm, that she was sure he’d take with him on tour.  _

“Zed’s lucky jacket,” she whispers as she pulls it from her bag. It’s a muddy green, with brown and red patches, designs, and letters sewn all over. And her favorite part is the letter A hand-sewn on the bottom corner of the left breast pocket, in red, with a pretty heart around it. 

She carefully unfolds it and pulls it on. It’s the first time she’s ever even worn it. He gave it to her the night before he left. Every time she had a bad day or missed him like crazy, she’d hold it, letting his lingering scent engulf her while she fell asleep. Even now, it still smells a little like him and she loved it. She’d have to take some of his clothes back home. 

She ties it loosely in the middle. She  _ feels _ great. She doesn’t need a mirror to know she looks great too. It’s gonna be a good day. 

Addison closes the trunk, just as someone whistles lowly. She whips around, ready to fight. 

“Is that Addison Wells?” Her eyes land on Wyatt and she softens only slightly, giving him a frown. He grins and jogs over, still smirking even though she crosses her arms. 

“You’re such a creep,” she jokes. 

He scoffs, amused, and re-opens the trunk, dropping his duffle inside. “Oh you love me.” 

She ignores him and gives him a hug. When she pulls away, Wyatt closes the trunk and grabs her hand, walking around the back with her. “You look sexy as hell, Adds.” 

She grabs the door and does a little twirl. “Thanks, I’m hoping Zed thinks the same thing.” 

“Oh he will. I mean he’d say you look sexy in a potato sack.” Addison laughs, and Wyatt climbs into the car with Addison following behind him and closing the door. 

Wyatt leans over the center console, greeting both wolves up front with a kiss on the cheek, then gives Bree a one-armed hug. Once he’s sitting again, Willa pulls into the road and heads to the venue. 

  
  


The car hasn’t even stopped but Addison jumps out and runs, ignoring the protest of her friends. She has to run across the street and narrowly avoids getting hit by a taxi. She doesn’t care, running into the little club where The OZ’s are running through soundcheck. Their manager, Dave the human, gives her a wave as she runs in. 

She stops and smiles at him, taking a moment to straighten out her clothes. “Lucky you, they just went on a bathroom break,” Dave the human says to her. 

She nods, not caring all that much about what he has to say. Her heart pounds because Zed is here, he’s right in this building, and if she knew it better she would’ve already been bolting down the hall and to the bathroom to catch him by surprise but she knows it’s better to wait now than to get lost. 

She doesn’t have to wait long. Not even a minute after she’s arrived, their voices drift into the room and she can see their shadows coming down the hall adjacent to the stage. She runs, anticipation and excitement carrying her across the room. As Zed enters, he barely has enough time to even register her before she’s jumping into his arms with an excited squeal, her arms and legs wrapping around him. 

Zed laughs as he stumbles backward. But he wraps his arms around her and holds her tight, spinning her around. “Holy shit, Addy, you scared me!” He laughs again. 

She can’t even think straight. His voice and his smell and his— _ everything _ . She’s imagined this moment for two months, the day she’d finally get to hold him in her arms and be with him face-to-face and not through a fucking phone. And it feels surreal. 

Addison looks at his face. She has the biggest grin stretching her cheeks. 

He looks so beautiful—brown eyes all dark yet shining, perfect pale skin and adorable, full cheeks, and his perfect long nose and perfect lips and perfect face and perfect everything. She wants to cry from how happy she is seeing him, in the flesh, but instead she kisses him hard. 

It’s a little sloppy and rushed, their lips mashing together clumsily as they both fight to hold on. In the end, they’re both laughing, stumbling, fumbling messes. Addison cups his cheek in her hand. She can feel the tears threatening to spill from her eyes and smiles at him. She can't even find the words to say how insanely, undeniably  _ happy _ she is right now. 

“Hi,” he whispers. 

She giggles and pecks his lips one more time. “Hi,” she says. 

“You look well.” 

She laughs, shaking her head. He was being so ridiculous but she wasn’t even mad about it. It was so…him. 

“I missed you,” she whispers. 

He grins. “I missed you,” he kisses her again then adds, “so much.” 

He sets her down but Addison hugs him immediately, not ready to let him go. She can’t let him go, not yet, because it’s been two months and she refuses to be away from him. She’s only got two days with him and she refuses to spend that time  _ not _ attached to his hip. Well, minus the time where he’s performing tonight. But other than that, she’s determined to spend all of her time with him. 

Zed chuckles, squeezing her in his arms. She lets his presence, his smell and his hold and his  _ everything, _ engulf her. Just glad to finally be surrounded by all things Zed. 

Behind her, Eliza clears her throat, breaking the couple out of their bubble. Addison pulls away from Zed, slowly, not actually wanting to let him go, and turns to look at her other friend, giving her a half-hearted smile. 

“You’re not gonna tell the rest of us hi?” Eliza asks with a smirk. 

Addison rolls her eyes but grins, jogging over and throwing her arms around Eliza (who hates hugs). Eliza grunts in response, muttering, “Ew, okay,” and awkwardly hugs her back. Willa laughs behind her. 

“Addison is very excitable today,” Willa says. “Well, she’s like this all the time. Usually. More so now that we’re here, but still.”

Addison laughs, pulling back from Eliza. Bree and Bonzo are hugging at the other end of the room, and Willa says something to her girlfriend that Addison doesn’t quite catch because Willa looks from Addison to Zed behind her. 

Addison bites her lip in anticipation. Willa knows, if the nearly ten hour car ride wasn’t enough of a hint. And the little smirk that plays on her lips excites Addison more because the look on Zed’s face is amusing Willa. She waits another second, grinning from ear-to-ear, then turns around. 

Zed’s jaw is practically on the floor. His cheeks go red, his eyes snapping up to her face (he was  _ definitely  _ looking at her ass!). She smiles, her sweetest yet sexiest smile, and when she straightens her back it makes her “assets” pop even more. Which draws Zed’s attention to her chest. Her eyes sparkle mischievously as she walks over to him, she can almost hear his brain breaking. 

Once she’s close enough that only he can hear her, she raises an eyebrow and asks, “Something the matter, Zeddy?” 

He swallows, the lump in his throat bobbing with the motion, as another lump forms in his jeans. Her stomach jumps with excitement. She licks her lips in anticipation. 

“You…” his voice cracks and he doesn’t even clear his throat. “Wow.” 

Eliza laughs. “So articulate.” 

Zed blinks, then shoots his friend a glare. “Can you guys get out?” 

Eliza starts to protest but Addison turns around and gives her a pout that Eliza can’t say no to. Begrudgingly, Willa and Eliza both leave, and as they do, Zed gently tugs Addison in the opposite direction. 

She nearly squeals. Getting out of the open space is a good sign, always is. She briefly remembers the time they’d gone to her mother’s stupid campaign dinner a year or two ago, and Zed had looked absolutely  _ delicious  _ in his suit. She couldn’t help herself, and snuck off with him to a utility closet and blew his brains out. She wonders what he has in store for her now. Just the prospect has the familiar coil tightening in her belly, her pussy getting wet in anticipation. 

They round a corner, into a tight, dark hallway. She’s barely even turned the corner when Zed grabs her hips, swinging her around and slamming her back into the wall. Her breath leaves her lungs and she doesn’t even get a chance to regain it, Zed’s lips attacking hers in hot, desperate hunger. She barely manages a gasp. Zed growls, lifting her off her feet and holding her ass for better access. 

_ This _ , she thinks, locking her ankles behind his back and her arms around his neck. This is exactly what she’s been wanting, what she’s been  _ needing _ for two months. Texting was nice, talking was nice, phone sex was nice. But none of it measured up to the real thing.  _ Zed _ , hard, hot and bothered, pressing her against the wall. Tearing her apart with his desperate kisses. 

She can barely keep her head straight, clinging onto him like a lifeline. Everything Zed engulfs her—his scent, his kisses, his touch, even the sounds he makes. His hard erection presses into her barely covered snatch and she gasps against his groaning lips. 

“Fuck,” he mumbles. He pulls back and she tries to chase his lips, already missing his kisses. He rests his forehead on hers and they both pant. “You….fuck, Addy.”

She lets out a breathy giggle. His fingers sink into the soft flesh of her ass and he grinds his covered member against her again, drawing a moan from deep in her throat. “You’re so wet,” he mumbles. “Are you even wearing underwear?”

She nods. “You can check,” she says slyly, making him smile slightly. 

Zed audibly gulps, his cheeks growing red. He moves one hand around her ass to her thigh, slowly traveling up her leg. His touch sends chills throughout her otherwise hot body. “So wet,” he mumbles as he touches her. “Missed me?”

“Mhm,” she hums. His fingers brush her inner thigh and she shivers, letting her eyes flutter closed. She’d nearly forgotten what it was like to be touched by Zed. His finger press into her thong, the thin fabric yielding and pushing into her wet cunt, pulling a whimper from her throat. She’s absolutely soaked and it hasn’t even been five minutes yet. 

Zed’s fingers rub over her partially covered pussy. She moans, her head falling back against the wall, feeling an orgasm building already. “Fuck,” Zed whispers. “I’ve missed you so much, Addy.”

She nods, unable to formulate any other words. She just wants him to touch her, wants to feel his skin against hers. She drops an arm from around his neck and unties the jacket, letting it fall apart and expose her chest. Zed’s fingers falter and she opens her eyes, seeing his own attached to her chest. 

“That’s new,” he says, his voice already hoarse. 

“Just for you,” she whispers. She uses the hand not wrapped around his neck to reach down between their bodies. With practiced ease, she undoes his belt and his jeans, reaching into his briefs and pulling out his member. Her hand strokes up his shaft and he moans, struggling to keep quiet. 

They lock eyes, the air surrounding them thick and heavy. “I need you,” Addison says. “Right now.  _ Please _ .” 

Zed doesn’t hesitate, readjusting the thin piece of her thong over her ass, taking his dick in his hand, and pushing in. They both moan, Addison's loud and unabashed, while Zed presses his lips in a firm line and it comes out more strangled. She squeezes her eyes shut, gripping onto him for support, her nails digging into his shoulder. She whimpers and moans until he bottoms out. 

“Ssh,” he coos. She opens her eyes, panting. “You gotta stay quiet,” he whispers. “Wouldn’t want someone walking in, would you?” He sounds almost concerned but the slight smirk that tugs at his lips says otherwise. 

Then his hips pound into her with a sudden shift. Her gasp is swallowed as his mouth covers hers. Even if she wants to be quiet, it’s useless. It feels too good to have him inside her. It’s all she’s dreamed of for months! 

She grabs his hair, barely able to hold on as he fucks her hard. It’s rough and quick and desperate, all a strange perfect mix that satisfies her every need. 

Zed sinks his teeth into her lower lip, a quiet growl leaving his throat as he thrusts impossibly harder. She can feel the familiar coil of pleasure tightening in her belly. Her pussy gushes with every stroke, every hard thrust, Zed’s dick and lips ravishing her. 

Then, like a bucket of ice-cold water, they hear Eliza shout, “Zed? Addison? You two better not be doing what I think you’re doing!” 

They freeze, sharing a wide-eyed look. There were more voices coming toward them. Addison feels genuinely crushed as Zed pulls out in a rush, feeling empty both down there and in her heart. Of course, the first time she sees Zed in months gets interrupted, fucking  _ ruined _ . She wants to cry. 

Zed sets her on her feet and she goes about adjusting her clothes to make it look like they  _ weren’t _ just fucking, even though she didn’t actually care. She just wanted to be with him, alone, just them. Why was that too much to ask?

She ties his jacket and runs her fingers through her hair with a huff. Zed manages to stuff himself back into his pants, rather uncomfortably, and frowns at her. “Hey,” he says quietly, “what’s wrong?”

She looks up at his face, the angry pout fading from hers. His eyebrows are scrunched together, worried about her and everything that’s going on in her head. She can’t tell him, can’t tell him any of it. She can’t worry him any more than he already is. 

“Nothing,” she says, “frustrated, and horny.” She gives him what she hopes doesn’t look like a forced smile, and luckily he relaxes and smiles. 

“Yeah,” he agrees. “It’s okay. Just a few more hours. Then…” He snakes his arms around her and leans down, planting a kiss on her lips that both leaves her breathless and more upset. He pulls his lips back, resting his forehead against hers, and whispers, “I’ll be all yours the rest of the weekend.” 

She smiles for him. “I love you,” she whispers. Even though he’s holding her, smiling at her, it doesn’t feel right. It just…it’s like they’re still video chatting, waiting for the day they could be together again. 

She does everything she can to not cry, not wanting to worry him or stress him out before his show. 

“ _ Zed _ !” Eliza shouts. 

He huffs, rolling his eyes. Addison shuffles closer, resting her cheek on his chest hoping to find some sense of comfort. Zed wraps his arms around her tightly, resting his head on top of her head, and calls, “We’re over here!” 

A few seconds later, they’re joined by their friends. If Addison’s being honest, she doesn’t care for what they’re saying. She doesn’t bother paying attention either. There was only so much Addison and Zed time before she had to leave again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon!!


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early Valentine’s Day! I couldn’t wait to post this part...so enjoy! 
> 
> And fair warning, next chapter will have A LOT of smut.

All too soon, Dave the human announces its times to go. “Ladies and Wyatt, please, we have to get down for soundcheck. You can converse and canoodle after the show.” 

She whines quietly against Zed, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She’s not ready to leave yet. She knows it’ll only be a few hours until she sees him, but it feels like it’ll be another two months. The thought of leaving him now hurts her. She just got him back and now she had to leave again!

“I’ll walk you to the car,” Zed whispers. She doesn’t answer, planting her feet on the ground stubbornly. Zed chuckles softly. “Just a couple more hours, Baby.”

She nuzzles her face into his shirt, squeezing her eyes shut. They’re starting to sting with tears and she can’t cry, not now, not in front of Zed. She clears her throat, hoping that her voice doesn’t sound broken from the effort not the cry, and asks, “Will you carry me?” 

He drops a kiss to the top of her head. “Carrying my adorable white haired girlfriend would probably ruin my street cred as a badass rocker,” he says, “but I also don’t care about it. Piggyback ride?” 

She nods and shuffles around him, only letting him go so he can bend down. Addison climbs up, wrapping her limbs around him tightly. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and inhales his scent. 

Zed heads to the street, his hands on her thighs, bouncing her like he had been only moments ago. It feels like forever though, and she squeezes her arms around his neck. She wants to be close to him, as close as possible. And even though she is, it’s not enough, it’ll never be enough to make up for so much lost time. 

Too soon, Zed’s stopping at the car. He turns his head, bumping his chin against her forehead. “I’ll see you tonight,” he tells her. “After the show, right?” 

She nods against his shoulder. Her throat feels both dry but clogged and she can’t talk. If she starts she doesn’t know what she’ll say or if it’ll make sense or anything. All she knows is that she’s on the verge of breaking down at the mere thought of leaving him again. 

“You okay?” he whispers. 

She lies, saying, “Yeah. Just miss you,” as best as she can. She's not okay, she’s not sure if she will be either. Missing him hurts more than she’s ready to admit, but there’s nothing he can do right now to fix it. “Sure I can’t stay here?” 

“There’s no way I’d get anything done,” he tells her honestly. “You’re already distracting, but when you look like _this_. I’m screwed. Are you gonna wear this tonight?” 

She shakes her head, smiling a little. “It’s a surprise,” she whispers. She knows he’s going to love it, especially if he loved the hodgepodge of an outfit she had on now. She just had to wait. Wait several hours to show off and see him and look at his smile and his face—She was sad all over again!

She jumps down from his back. Her nose is getting congested and her eyes are welling up because she doesn’t want to leave him again. It’ll only be a matter of seconds before she’s crying, and if Zed sees her cry he’ll flip out. She just needs to get in the car and out of his sight. 

He pulls her around for a hug, and she buries her face in his chest. All of her focus is on not to cry that she barely hears him say, “I can’t wait for tonight, I love you, Addy.”

“Gar garziga,” she mumbles in his chest. 

He kisses the top of her head and she chokes back a sob. ‘ _Just a few more seconds_ ,’ she reminds herself. 

He lets her go and she ducks into the car, closing the door behind herself and waving to him before she finally turns away and out of his eyesight. She can’t look out the window and wave goodbye as Willa pulls away. Instead, she squeezes her eyes shut, forcing back her tears for a few more minutes because _goddammit_ she wasn’t going to cry in front of her friends. If even one of them saw how upset she was they’d tell Zed. 

But then Bree places a hand on her knee and asks, “Hey, are you okay? You look upset.” and Addison breaks. 

Her lip quivers and she drops her head on her best friend’s shoulder, tears pouring down her cheeks. The whole car goes silent around her but she doesn’t care. She can’t talk, choked by her overwhelming sadness. Bree wraps her arms around Addison, pulling her in closer, then says to Willa, “Hey, I love this song. Can you turn it up?” 

The music gets louder, just barely drowning out Addison crying. Sometime later, they stop and the wolves pile out of the car, leaving Addison and Bree. Willa even tosses the keys to the back and comes back later with their room keys, handing them both to Bree. 

Bree holds Addison, hugging her while she sobs until she’s out of tears and ends up hiccuping in Bree’s shoulder. Bree soothes her, rubbing her back. She presses a kiss to Addison’s forehead then pulls back, giving her a small smile. 

“What’s wrong babe? Talk to me.” 

“I-I can’t do this anymore,” she says, her voice shaking. “It hurts being away from him. I hate this. I hate it so much.” 

“You guys have the whole weekend together,” Bree points out. “Just the two of you.” 

“And then we’ll be apart again and it’ll hurt _so much_!” Tears threaten to fall again. She hates thinking about being away from him, but even being near him is just a reminder that she can’t stay, that their time together won’t last long. 

“I just-I love him. And being apart hurts and I can’t take it but I can’t tell him that because he’ll quit the tour for me and this is his dream! I should be happy for him, not a sobbing mess!” 

“But you guys aren’t apart! The tour will end!” 

“And then what? He’s not going to go on another one? Or another? Be carted off somewhere else for something else!” Addison lets out a defeated sigh, furiously wiping at her tears. “I wish he didn’t have to leave me. I just…I hate being so alone.” 

“Addy…” Bree sighs. She pulls her best friend in for another comforting hug. “Sweetie, you have to tell him.” 

“You know Zed. If he thinks I’m unhappy he’ll drop everything until it’s all fixed.” 

“Isn’t that what you want?” 

Addison pulls away from Bree and shakes her head. “He’ll hate me if I make him give this up. All because I’m a big baby who can’t stand being alone for a couple of weeks.” 

“But—“ 

“Promise me you won’t tell him.” 

“If you don’t tell him how are you guys gonna work through this?” 

“There’s nothing to work through. I’d rather be miserable than ruin his dream.” 

Bree sighs but relents, nodding slowly. “Okay, okay. But let’s get some comfort food, okay? Maybe it’ll make you feel better?” 

Addison nods. Together, they slide out of the backseat, heading into the hotel room.   
  


* * *

When they get to the concert hall, some big burly guy stops them at the door. He tells them they have special permission to head backstage and tells them where to go, and that ‘Addison Wells’ was specifically requested backstage ‘as soon as she arrived’. Totally not creepy at all. 

It’s only creepy at first because then she remembers her boyfriend is backstage and hopefully misses her as much as she misses him. 

“We’ll go find some good seats, you go ahead,” Bree tells her, already dragging Willa and Wynter into the venue. Wyatt pats Addison’s shoulder before following them away. 

Seems a bit suspicious, but she ignores the worry and heads backstage, where Zed and Eliza and Bonzo and their whole crew are. There are a ton of twists and turns and many long hallways. She’s pretty sure she’s lost until she can hear voices, right before someone grabs her elbow and tugs her into a side room. 

Addison squeals in surprise. “It’s me!” Zed exclaims so she doesn’t freak out. 

Addison turns around and huffs out a breath. Of course, she can't stay upset because it’s Zed and he’s giving her such a sweet smile as he closes the door behind her. 

“You can’t just grab me! I thought you were a kidnapper or something!” 

“Sorry, I just, I saw you walking by and I wanted to see you.” He wraps her in a hug and pulls her in, kissing the top of her head. “Don’t be mad.” 

She sighs, snuggling into his chest. “I’m not. Though I’m curious why I was specially requested to be here.” 

Zed chuckles. He lets her go, but holds onto her hand, leading her into the room which she quickly figured out is his dressing room. There’s a rack of clothes along the far wall, a wall lined with mirrors with a counter filled with papers and makeup, and a few chairs lined up. And on the last wall, there’s a comfy looking sectional couch that Zed leads her over to. 

Addison licks her lips. One or two more hours, and then he’d be all hers. They’d probably end up on the sectional in his dressing room. 

They sit, a little bit side by side but also mostly cuddling together. 

“You look amazing,” he says. 

She smiles up at him. After eating some delicious hotel wings, Addison had changed into a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a leather jacket she’d snatched from Willa over her bralette. She let Wynter do her makeup and hair, and topped the whole outfit off with black ankle boots. According to Wyatt, she looked like a hot rockstar. 

“I’m really playing into the role of ‘rockstar’s girlfriend’ tonight.” 

Zed chuckles, dropping a kiss to her head. “I love you, you look smokin’,” he says. 

“When do you need to be on stage?” 

“An hour, give or take. Gotta go at the twenty-minute countdown to check my guitar and do some rituals with E though.” 

Addison nods. She could work with forty minutes. She could probably get herself off twice in that time. And the couch was looking hella comfortable, especially with all the dirty thoughts running through her brain. Specifically, Zed railing her in his dressing room. Doggy over the arm, missionary laid out in the middle, everything was on the table. 

Oh God, the coffee table right there. She could be on that too. 

She tilts her head back and kisses his neck. Zed chuckles, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her across his lap. “You’re so horny,” he says.

She lifts herself up and switches to straddling him, grinding hard against his thick member that she can feel through his jeans. He’s wearing black ripped skinny jeans, except his have way more holes and bleach splatters artfully on the legs. And they’re tight. Clearly, feel-his-dick tight. Which she loves. 

He actually looks really good, objectively speaking. She always thinks he looks hot, but she does tend to tease him for his band looks. But today’s is extra hot, extra sexy, extra everything. He wears a white tee shirt that hugs his upper body but is a little loose towards the bottom, meaning he’ll probably end up haphazardly tucking it into his jeans. The dog tags Willa had gifted him (as a joke!) hang around his neck, some chains dangle around his jeans. He’d tied a ripped piece of dark red fabric around his right bicep, making it look even bigger. 

And of course his Z-Band, green hair, and tattoos lining his arm complete the picture of her super hot rockstar boyfriend. 

“You look so hot,” she says. 

Zed laughs, though his hands wrap around her waist and fall on her ass. “You’re insatiable.” 

“I was rudely interrupted earlier,” she states. “And my fingers just aren’t cutting it anymore.”

“Me too,” he says. “But, as soon as this show is finished, all of that will change. You don’t know how much I’ve missed you, babe.” 

She smiles sweetly. “I’ve missed you too.” 

“I’ve missed you more,” he gushes. “I missed getting to hold you and kiss you and see you blush in real-time when I compliment you.” 

She giggles, her cheeks tinting red, much to his amusement. He securely wraps his arms around her waist, smiling. 

“I love you. You know that, right? You’re the most important part of my life, Adds.” 

Her heart warms, her smile softening. “A and Z, forever.” 

“And ever,” he whispers. He tilts his head forward and gives her a soft kiss. 

She sighs, melting in his embrace. Her arms wrap lazily around his neck and she kisses him back, feeling more loved and secured than she has in weeks. 

It’s just Zed and Addison, kissing sweetly in the quiet of his dressing room. A little odd, but still so _them_ that it makes her beyond happy. 

However, Zed pulls away what feels like much too soon. As much as she doesn’t want him to, he does. She keeps her eyes closed for a little while longer, lingering on the feel of his lips against hers for just a little bit more. 

When she opens her eyes, she frowns, noticing his discomfort. He looks…worried, even. He chews the inside of his cheek, his brows furrowed in that way he does whenever something’s bothering him. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Zed swallows, his eyes scanning over her face. Worry settles in her gut now. This isn’t good, not at all, not by a long shot. He didn’t even deny that something was wrong, or try to pretend like he usually did. 

“Are we…okay? Us, you and me. Our…relationship.” 

Her brows scrunch together. Everything she has ever worried about was coming to a head now, in the worst way possible. She wants to cry and vomit and curl in a ball in the corner. Get far far away from all of this. 

“Yeah? Are we…you don’t think so?” 

“I-I do,” he stammers. “But…Willa called me and told me you were upset earlier after you left. And it was about me and you were crying. But you haven’t mentioned anything, so I’m just worried. You know you can tell me anything, Adds.” 

“I know.” 

“Is something wrong then? I just want to help.” 

“That’s the problem.” She sighs, closing her eyes. “There’s nothing you can do, so there’s no point in even bringing it up and ruining the weekend.” 

“Addison,” he says softly. “I still care.” 

She sighs. Lying to him already felt wrong, but she knows she can’t keep this up much longer. For her sake, and the sake of their relationship. Honesty is the best policy, no matter what. 

“I know how much this tour means to you. I know how much you love your music and how hard you work. And I’m happy for you. Incredibly, unbelievably happy.” She gives him a sad smile, which he reciprocates. 

“But?” 

“But I…I hate that we have to be apart for so long. It’s...I feel so alone and _empty_ when you’re gone and I just-I can’t take it.” 

She knows if she looks at him, her whole heart will ache. She looks away, closing her eyes, trying to avoid the guilt and shame she feels finally admitting the truth. 

“Addy,” he says softly. His hand reaches up and caresses her cheek, turning her face back towards him. Despite how much she doesn’t want to, she opens her eyes. Zed looks both sad but understanding. 

“Baby, why didn’t you tell me you missed me so much?” 

She leans into his cupped hand, shaking her head. “It’s-it’s more than that, Zed. It’s, it feels like, you know.” She takes a deep breath, trying to collect herself. “Like when we were kids, and everyone was trying to keep us apart. My parents, our friends, the school, the town, _everyone._ It feels like that. Like we’re sneaking around, trying to find our someday while the world keeps telling us no.” 

She sniffs, trying to hold back tears. “I just want to be with you but it feels like we can’t—like we aren’t supposed to and it—it _sucks_. It sucks so hard.” She can’t do it anymore. She can’t hold it in. Telling him all of this is breaking her heart all over again. It feels like her world is starting to spiral out of control... but then she’s pulled in flush against Zed’s chest. A reminder that he’s here. 

“Addy, baby, I wouldn’t be doing any of this without you. I’m doing this whole tour _for_ us. So that we _can_ be together! Our lives will be so much easier with this tour under our belts,” he assures in the effort to comfort her. 

“And then?” she counters, lifting her head from it’s soothing spot against his chest. “Once this is over, you’ll have to leave me again. I’ll be _alone, again_!” she cries. 

As much as she expects for him to confirm her fears and agree with her, expects to see a reflection of her own sadness, his eyes shine with love and adoration, a soft smile on his parted lips. He leans forward and presses their foreheads together in affection.

“And then we can live the life we’ve always dreamed of. You and me. A and Z forever. Just like we always planned.” His words sound so confident, so sure of their future that her worries begin to fade. 

“I know it hurts, trust me, I miss spending everyday with you just as much as you do,” he tells her. “But nothing makes me happier than being with you. I love making music, but I love you more. How many people can say their girlfriend drives ten hours just to visit them? Just me.” He pauses, then adds, “and technically Eliza and Bonzo, but that’s not the point.” 

She laughs a little, her fears slowly diminishing. “I-I just…I can’t stop thinking about how you’re always going to leave me. We’ll always be apart. I have to go home on Sunday. This tour ends, but another will come around. There’s always gonna be something pulling us apart…” 

“Next time a tour comes around, or a far away show or anything, we’ll be a hell of a lot more stable. And you can come with me, or could visit more often. Right now was a little bit of bad timing, yeah, but Addy, you’re my number one. Person, priority, everything. Always and forever. Nothing can keep us apart.” 

She gives a slight nod, and he smiles, pressing a light kiss to her lips. “I know,” she whispers. “I’m sorry about killing your pre-show high…” 

“Baby, I know you,” he says. “I could tell something was wrong when I saw you earlier. And trust me, I feel a million times better knowing.” 

She drops her head in the crook of his neck, nuzzling into his skin. “I feel like such a baby,” she mumbles. “Can’t even handle it when my boyfriend leaves for a couple of weeks.” 

“I am quite irresistible.” 

She lifts her head slightly. “Yes you are.” 

He chuckles, then lifts a hand to turn her face out of his neck so she could face him again. “Gar garziga,” he says. 

“Gar garziga forever.” 

He smiles softly. “Next time something’s bothering you, just tell me. I hate getting panicked texts from Willa and Wyatt.” 

“I will,” she promises. 

She kisses him, feeling a lot better than she had five minutes ago. Not totally okay, but better. There would always be the lingering worry, but Zed was right about one thing. She knows he loves her, she knows she loves him, he knows she loves him, and nothing would ever get between them. 

Zed grabs her wrist before she can tangle her fingers in his hair. He smiles against her lips, and when she pulls away from him he explains, “Gina spent a lot of time on my hair. Told me not to mess it up.” 

“Your hair looks stupid,” Addison grumbles. “Tell Gina she made you look like a douche.” 

Zed chuckles. “Absolutely not. Then I’d have to find a new hair stylist.” 

“You don’t need one, your hair looks fine.” She ruffles his hair, and even though he cries out a “Hey!” he doesn’t actually do anything to stop her. 

She smiles. Gina the hairstylist did make him look pretty douchebag-esque. Zed’s a rockstar, so douchebag is not the look he needs. But Gina reigns supreme, so most times Zed has to do what she says. Except, of course, when he super amazing, usually fearless girlfriend is around and can and will fight Gina over his hair. 

“You look better. More like _you_.” 

“Thanks babe,” he says. “Now where were we?” 

“Me, making sure you go on stage with ‘sex’ hair.” 

“Make-out hair,” he corrects. 

“Same thing.” 

“Eliza would literally murder us if we had sex before a show,” he says with a laugh. “Especially if I was late.” 

“Eliza doesn’t know how addicting your dick is.” 

“Eliza is a lesbian. I don’t think she’d care.” 

Addison hums. She doesn’t waste any more time, kissing him rather roughly. She stays conscious of the fact that she can’t mess up his hair too bad. But she’s also very happy and only cares a small amount about how Gina (and Dave the human) will react to his messy hair. 

The next several minutes are filled with hot and heavy kissing, lots of groping, and a little bit of biting. Very rough, hickey-making biting. She hopes the tour photographer can pick up the fresh love bites on his neck in her pictures tonight. 

Some time later, someone knocks on their door, the voice of a stagehand calling for Zed following. Zed and Addison reluctantly pull apart, breathless, still a little foggy from the make out session. 

“Mr. Necrodopolis? Twenty minutes to show time.” 

“Shit,” Zed curses under his breath. He leans away from Addison and shouts back, “I’ll be right out!” 

He looks back at Addison, giving her a soft, sad sort of smile. “I don’t wanna go yet,” he admits. “I wanna stay like this forever.” 

She smiles, feeling tears prick at the back of her eyes. “Me too,” she says. “It’ll be over before we know it, though.” 

“You know Addy, you could stay longer than the weekend,” he offers. “For a couple weeks…even the whole tour if you wanted.” 

Addison shakes her head. Now was not the time to have this conversation. She gives him a soft kiss, whispering, “Later. Go be a rockstar.” 

“Only for you,” he promises. 

* * *

  
Zed shouts out another goodnight into the microphone. Bonzo bangs on the drums several more times, their music ringing out through the speakers, almost barely heard over the screaming crowd. Addison feels the vibrations shaking her down to her bones, a sound so thunderous her heart pounds just as fast and hard. 

Zed had convinced Dave the human to let her watch the show from the wings instead of the audience. The angle was a little off but the quality of the show was so phenomenal she couldn’t complain. Getting to watch her friends, especially Zed, deliver what was probably one of their best shows was worth it. 

Eliza’s the first to run off stage, passing her bass off to a stagehand and being waved down by Dave the human. Addison looks back to the stage, her heart rate picking up at the sight of Zed jogging toward her. 

His skin is drenched with sweat, his green hair sticking to his forehead or up in the wild. His white tee shirt clings to his skin even more than it already did, partially see through due to his sweat. 

Did she mention he was sweaty? He’s really hot when he’s sweaty, especially after a show. The post-show adrenaline pumping through his veins…

Let’s just say she has a lot of _really_ good post-show memories. 

Zed passes off his guitar to a stagehand, and then starts running towards her. She’s sure he’s running to her, and butterflies erupt in her stomach. 

Despite how much she wants to run towards him, jump in his arms, kiss him, hold him, _everything_ , her feet stay planted to the ground. He honestly doesn’t even feel real. The show’s ended, there’s nothing else stopping them from being together for the next few days, and it all is surreal. 

Zed stops in front of her, completely out of breath but grinning like a madman. “You like the show?” 

She nods. Zed nods too, before taking a deep breath and surging forward, kissing her hard. Hard enough that she stumbles back a little in surprise. She quickly catches on though, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

His erection presses firmly against her stomach, a hard and firm reminder that he’s just as horny as she is. Maybe more. Probably more. Something about performing really put him in a sex mood. 

Zed cuts their desperate kiss short. He swoops her off her feet, earning a shocked squeal from Addison who barely manages to keep her arms wrapped around his neck before he speedwalks out of the room. 

Addison laughs as he weaves his way through the crowd of people, down the halls, ignoring everyone trying to get his attention while carrying Addison bridal style. 

He puts her down once they get to a mostly empty hallway. It only takes her a second to realize that this is where the dressing rooms are. 

Zed spins her around and kisses her again, a low growl rumbling in his throat that sends shivers down her spine and sparks through her belly. She throws her arms around his neck, pulling him down while simultaneously standing on her toes. 

He grabs her ass roughly, pulling her into him, and she finally puts it all together. The hard-on, the making out, the sneaking away. Zed starts walking her backwards to what she knows is his dressing room. All the thoughts from before the show flash through her brain. All the glorious places she dreamt of getting fucked, being completely one with Zed for the first time in _forever_ . Rough, raunchy, dirty _sex_. 

And there’s be no interruptions this time. None at all. There was no soundcheck demanding his attention, no concert in a few minutes. Sure, they were supposed to go out drinking with their friends. But that could wait until after Addison got railed by her hot and horny zombie. 

Her back bumps into the door. Zed’s hands travel over the curve of her ass before finally separating, one fiddling with the door knob while the other fumbles over the button of her jeans. 

Zed gets her jeans open and sticks a hand down her panties, his fingers immediately going after her wet pussy lips. She briefly wonders if Zed plans on fingering her in the hallway _just_ outside of his dressing room. They’re currently alone in the hallway, though anyone could walk in at any time. And if they did, Addison wouldn’t have cared much. 

Zed pulls his lips from hers, leaning in and kissing her neck, just below her ear. Her head falls back against the door with a quiet _thud_ , a moan escaping her lips. He dips two fingers in her cunt. She stiffens then shudders, her eyes wheezing shut as pleasure spreads through her body. 

“Zed,” she moans. 

He lets out a low chuckle. “I couldn’t help myself, I missed your pussy.” 

She whimpers, grinding against his hand. Her fingers tangle in his hair, clawing at his scalp in desperation. 

Zed opens the door and Addison nearly falls backwards, if not for Zed wrapping his free arm around her waist and holding her up. The next several seconds, maybe even minutes, are a blur. They stumble into the dressing room, make out against the now closed door a little, and then stumble into the room. 

Addison falls back onto the couch first, breathless. Zed climbs on the couch and the two of them pull her jeans and panties down. Zed drops his own jeans down, just to his knees. In his haste, Addison manages to get off her jacket before Zed is all over her again. 

He pushes her legs apart, letting one hang over the side of the couch and the other over the back. 

Zed doesn’t wait much longer. His hard cock sinks in her. It feels so good to have him in her, add in the fact that there’s no way anyone will interrupt them now. 

Addison cries out, her moans of pleasure drowning out Zed’s just before they start their relentless thrusting and pawing. Neither in any mood to take it slow and steady. Instead, both of them are intently grabbing for any inch of skin they can manage to find. 

Addison grabs at his tee shirt, yanking him down roughly on a particularly hard thrust. She moans, he growls, then they kiss, their lips meshing messily. She wants to claw at his hair, hold him close so he can keep kissing her while fucking her so hard and good, but she can’t pull her hands away from clawing at his still covered back, either trying to rip through the material or work their way under. She doesn’t know which will happen, and frankly doesn’t care. As long as he gets naked, immediately. 

Zed swiftly grabs her wrists and disconnects them from his clothes, pinning them above her head and to the couch cushion. He pulls his lips from her, his thrusting slowing down as he yanks his shirt over his head and flings it off to the side. 

And then he’s back to holding her down and pounding her into oblivion. 

“Oh fuck, _yes_!” she cries. 

Despite how much she wants to touch him right now, she loves it when he loses control like this so much more. Letting him have all of her, however he wants is her favorite, not just because it’s incredibly hot but because...well it’s incredibly hot and she’s too horny and getting fucked too good to think of some sweet and mushy reason. 

The room is heavy with the heat of their sex, the air thick with lust, reeking of sex. Anyone walking by the door will know what’s going on inside. The squelching sounds of Zed’s throbbing member pounding in and out of her gushing pussy rivaled only by their loud moans and cries of passion a clear indication. 

And the best part, her absolute favorite part of getting him naked, of him being even more worked up than she is, is the dark veins slowly spreading over his arm, creeping towards his chest as he gets lost in his passion. There was nothing better. Even though his Z-Band wouldn’t let him fully go zombie, the parts that did escape were beyond amazing. 

He hooks an arm under one of her legs, lifting her ass off of the couch for a better angle. Addison cries out, her back arching off the couch. Zed practically swells, his dick filling her in ways she hasn’t been filled in so long. 

As much as she wants him all over her, touching her, kissing her, any and everything, she can feel herself building to a strong orgasm just like this: restrained, getting the life fucked out of her by her hot, impatient, irresistible boyfriend. And she _loves_ it. 

“Ah! _Ah_! Zed! Oh fuck! I’m—so close!” 

She’s not sure if he either goes harder or it’s just her senses going into overdrive. Whatever it is, she cries out in ecstasy, her cunt quivering as orgasm wracks her body. 

Zed grabs her bucking hips, and Addison uses her now free hands to claw at the couch, cumming harder than she can remember ever cumming. Zed growls, or groans, or both, above her, his cock swelling, then—

“ _Oh fuck yes!_ ” 

She thinks she might pass out, honestly. It’s all better than she could have ever hoped for. Zed fires rope after thick, hot, rope of his amazing cum deep inside her, thrusting hard as he empties his load. 

She actually does blackout briefly, something she only realized when she opens her eyes and Zed is no longer going to town on her. It’s been a few seconds, maybe minutes, her pussy still fluttering through the ends of an orgasm, and Zed’s dick still semi-hard within her. His hand cradles her jaw tenderly, something so off brand for the man who just fucked her into oblivion. 

Addison whines, rolling her head so she can look at him. Red faced, sweaty, completely fucked out but also completely happy. She really does love him. 

“You okay, Addy?” 

She breathes out a laugh. “Fucked out,” she says honestly. “That was...you’re amazing.” 

“You’re more amazing,” he says with a breathless smile. 

She can feel his cum dripping out of her overstuffed pussy. She feels so dirty and insanely satisfied. Sweaty, her skin awkwardly sticking to the leather beneath her back, in nothing but a bra and socks, with a fresh load of cum gushing from her cunt. 

She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down, with the intent to kiss him. At the last second, though, she sticks out her tongue and licks his face, from his jaw to the corner of his left eye, the tangy taste of his sweat clinging to her tongue. 

Zed burst into laughter, turning his head so she can’t do it again. “Oh my God you’re so gross!” he teases. 

“Says the guy who’s eaten his own cum out of my pussy,” she fires back. 

“And I’ll do it again,” he lightly threatens. 

Addison giggles. She pulls him down and actually kisses him. It only lasts a second because Zed pulls away, sitting back on his knees. “Go clean up before we stain the couch and they make us pay for it,” he tells her. 

Addison pouts, but Zed pulls his softening member from her snatch, wiping the pout off her face. She whimpers instead, missing him already. But not missing him like she had been for the past few weeks. Just regular missing, not wanting the sex to end just yet. Normal things. 

Despite how much she wants to continue laying there, she gets off the couch, following Zed’s directions to his person bathroom. Yeah, he had a personal bathroom in his dressing room. 

It’s also a very nice bathroom, but she won’t get into it. She rushes around, cleaning up and checking herself in the mirror to make sure she doesn’t look a mess. And she does, she looks actually really insane. Her hair is a frizzy, wild nest and her cheeks are still flushed, and she’s very sweaty. But after running her fingers through her hair, she deems herself presentable enough—it’s not like Zed looks any better. 

She goes back to Zed, taking off her bra as she walks over and tossing it across the room before she climbs onto the couch. He chuckles at the sight. 

She straddles his waist and wraps her arms around his neck, basically latching onto him like a sloth on a tree. When she was gone, Zed had properly undressed, now sitting in just his briefs. 

It was perfect. Post sex cuddles we’re her favorite thing. 

“Hey cutie,” Zed says with a chuckle. “You okay?” 

She hums, burying her face in his neck. “Amazing now that I have you all to myself.” 

“Aren’t we supposed to go to a bar with our friends?” 

“Only technically,” she says. “But we’re cuddling now, so ssh.” 

He chuckles again, the sound sending vibrations through his chest that soothe her. His lips press against the side of her face, his arms wrapping lazy around her hips. “I love you.”

“I love you a million.”

“I love you ten million.”

Addison lifts her head and smiles at him cheekily. “Well I love you infinity.”

“Oh well I love you infinity times a billion.” 

“I love you infinity times all the stars in the sky.” 

“I love you infinity times how much you love me.” 

She opens her mouth, but can’t think of another comeback. Zed grins, raising an eyebrow challengingly, to which she just scrunches her nose and mutters, “Cheater.” 

Zed just laughs again. He stretches his neck and kisses her cheek, then her jaw, then he shifts, flipping them over. Addison squeals, her back hitting the couch again but this time without the intent of having sex. At least she doesn’t think so. She wouldn’t mind going another round…

“What do you say we ditch drinks, and we go back to your hotel room?” 

Addison raises her eyebrows in surprise. “My hotel room?” 

“Yeah, get a shower, maybe go to sleep…” He trails off, his eyes looking past her. “Or other things. Who knows?” 

She giggles. He’s so horny. She’s sure if she lifted herself up just a little bit, she’d be able to feel him, already hardening up. 

“Think we can get out of drinks? I’ve kinda been hogging you all day…” She doesn’t want to get drinks, she would much rather continue to hog him the rest of the night. But it feels a little rude keeping him from all of their friends. 

He kisses her nose. “We can get dinner before the Sunday show, I’m sure they’ll understand.” 

She doesn’t need much more convincing. “Can we cuddle for a little while longer though?” 

“Of course.” 

He readjusts his hold on her, turning again so they can properly cuddle on the couch. Addison smiles, snuggling into his bare chest, feeling more content than she has in a really long time. 


End file.
